Blind as a Bat, That One
by DeathEaterKnight of Tortall
Summary: [OneShot] RonHermione OneShot that just kinda came to me while read HarryGinny One Shots. I hope you people like it....R&R. no flames please.


**A/N: this is a Ron/Hermione One Shot that I thought of while reading Harry/Ginny One Shot. It's kinda…….AU…….cuz it's 7th year and stuff……..but whatever. And it's like…….all in Hermione's POV.**

Blind as a Bat, That One.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Blind as a bat, that one is. Literally. He's oblivious to the freakin' nose on his face!

Seven years. That's how long I've liked Ronald. And I told him, too. So he knows. It was in 6th year one time when Harry was in the Hospital Wing or serving some detention for Professor Snape. I remember like it was yesterday.

Flashback 

_Ron and I were walking down the hall talking when he asked me about Lavendar._

"_Why does me going out with Lavendar bother you so much?" Ron asked me casually. _

"_Oh…..um……..because…….." I was caught completely off-guard and trying to come up with a reason as fast as humanly possible and failing dismally._

"_Hermione?" He asked, looking very concerned._

"_Do you want the truth?" I said randomly. Wait a second. I didn't mean that! That's not what I was going to say! What's going on? My mouth is just spitting out things that I don't want it to! This cannot be good. But he nodded and my mouth just kept on talking._

"_Because I like you. Plain and simple. I've liked you since first and year, and I prob'ly always will," and I walked down the hall before he could notice that my face was the same color as his hair. _

_End Flashback_

So I told him. And did he break up with Lavendar confess his undying love for me, snog me senseless, and then ask me to be his girlfriend like I hoped? Well……..not exactly. He did break up with Lavendar…..but he never did anything else……except start spending more time with me this year. Although it was that or be left alone. Because Harry somehow managed to convince us that we should go back to school, while he went off to fight Voldemort and destroy the Horcruxes. So we did. And every night he would come and study with me in the library. It was kind of nice. But then I got fed up with him. I liked him, heck, _loved _him, and he didn't seem to care. At all. I dropped hints, flirted with him, even went out with Seamus to try to make him jealous….EVERYTHING. And the only thing that worked was going out with Seamus. Although I got Seamus to go out with me. So he was helping me, and I wasn't using him without him knowing. Don't worry I wouldn't do that. He knew I didn't really like him or anything. But when we broke up, Ron still didn't take matters into his own hands…..so I will.

Tomorrow in the library, I'm going to do something to get through to him, what I'm not sure what exaxtly……but something. I will.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

NEXT DAY

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

7:00 pm. In the library. We're studying. And I can't think of anything to do. Maybe I'll just start asking personal questions….that's what got me to admit that I like him….

"Hey Ron?" I whispered. He looks at me. "Why'd you break up with Lavendar last year?"

"Because she was cheating on me with some Ravenclaw guy," he replied.

"Oh," was all I could say, and then we went back to studying. But my head was screaming "You were _supposed _to say because you LOVED ME! Or something like that! Not "she was cheating on me". Bah, humbug. What bullshit. I know she wasn't, cuz she's my ROOMMATE!"

Dammit. That didn't work. Maybe he's just one of those guys who doesn't know how to express his feelings…..Maybe I'll just………no. I won't…….but it might work……….no. I won't do it.

So it gets later, Madam Pince kicks us out, and we're heading back to the common room…..it's not after hours yet, at least not for us, because I'm Head Girl and he's still a Prefect……so we get to the point where I go to the Heads' dorm and he goes back to the tower. Usually I sleep in the tower but not tonight. So I say…

"G'night, Ron. I think I'll sleep in the Heads' dorm tonight. See you in the morning," I say.

He looks a little down and says , "'Night Mione." And starts to walk away.

I give him 10 seconds, I walk up to him, grab his shoulder, turn him around, and kiss him.

Yes. I just kissed Ronald Weasley……and then what do I do? Run. All the way back to the Heads' Dorm. I run in and slam the door. Then I remember who's Head Boy. Malfoy. But wait…..he's always in the Slytherin Common Room. Thank God.

I hear the portrait open and turn around to Ron standing there looking at me like……..well I don't know. A mixture of shock, realization, and I-just-had-the-best-thing-happen-to-me-ever was plastered on his face as he stared at me. Then, before I knew it, he walked over to me in three huge strides, caught me in his arms, and kissed me. And really _kissed_ me. It was like there were all these fireworks in my heart that all went off at the same time. It was the most amazing thing I had ever experienced. And it all came to a screeching halt as he pulled away and looked me straight in the eye.

"Do you love me, Hermione?"

"Yes. I love you. I think I've always loved you."

"Good. Because I love you too."

And then he just held me. All night long.

_Finite_

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

**A/N: and that' it. ya like? God I wish that would happen to me. But it hasn't……so oh well.**

**Happy New Year everyone.**

**_Elly-Brook Curcio_**


End file.
